


House sitting

by atticusblackwolf



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty - Fandom
Genre: M/M, TAZ Amnesty, after evil tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticusblackwolf/pseuds/atticusblackwolf
Summary: Duck goes to check on Indrid's camper every week, how long will he be gone?





	House sitting

It had been a couple days since their encounter with the tree, Duck was driving over to Indrid’s in his ranger truck, nervous for seeing Indrid for the first time since punching him. Thinking the least he could do was apologize and offer to shovel around Indrid’s trailer and the roof. 

Coming to a stop and parking by the side, Duck could see the camper was still dark. Where was he? Why was he still not back?  
There had been quite the snow fall, so at least he could do one of the things he came for, he thought as he shuffled through the snow to grab his shovel from the truck.

He had already shoveled the roof and had started on the snow around the door, when there was a strange jingle noise as he tossed the snow to the side. There was something buried in the snow. Rooting around, Duck found a set of keys.

“Huh? I guess he dropped these?” Duck hid them back under the steps and finished his shoveling. 

 

* * *

It had been a week since the tree, Duck passing by after his patrol, came to check on Indrid. The camper was still dark. Duck had brought Christmas gifts from the rest of the Pine Guard. Some slippers from Aubrey, eggnog flavoured hot chocolate mix from Ned, and an electric blanket from Duck himself. 

Duck walked up to the door, normally Indrid would be there opening the door before he had a chance to knock. The keys are still under the steps.

 

* * *

It’s well into January now, Duck comes at least once a week, his heart pulling every time he sees the dark and empty camper, when he sees the red glasses he left by the door. 

Every week he comes to shovel the snow, check the hookups and weather stripping. Making sure that nothing came to live in the cupboards, cleaning the fridge and making sure the lines didn’t freeze. Each time he sighs as he hides the keys in the snow under the steps and returns to his truck.

 

* * *

“Hey, uhhh Kirby?” Duck asks as he enters the Cryptonomica, “You’re on the, uhhh “down low” on all the sightings and such?” 

Kirby looks up from where he was formatting the next issue of the lamplighter, “yeah, what do you wanna know? I got some Bigfoot, some chupacabra, or are you a UFO kinda guy?” 

Duck starts to sweat, “have you heard anything….. Recent, uhhh about the Moth…….man? I really uhhh I love…hearing stuff about that man moth. Mothy man is best man….right?”

“Mothy man is best man! Hilarious!” Kirby chuckles, “I haven’t heard anything more recent than a few years ago. Can I use that for a t-shirt? Ned wants me to think of designs”

“Yeah, go ahead” said Duck as he left the store, distracted by his further worries. 

 

* * *

It was mid-February, every week Duck comes to shovel, check the lines, tanks and hookups. Makes sure the lights and heater still work. He put bales of straw underneath to avoid drafts and a few rugs on the floor for insulation.

Duck sat at the table after cleaning the fridge, tossing the expired eggnog and other groceries he brought a few weeks ago, replacing them with fresh.

He put a couple Valentine’s Day cards next the Christmas gifts. Duck left a small box of chocolates and a sketchbook. Aubrey sent a glittery card, with a picture of a dewy eyed cocker spaniel and the words ‘You’re doggone cute!’ He stared at the small pile of gifts. Would Duck be putting Easter candy next to the Valentine’s chocolate and Christmas gifts? He sighed, he head in his hands. 

“How long will he be gone?” Duck whispered to himself, so worried he didn’t hear the faint creak of the door. He didn’t see the black clawed hand reach in for the red glasses. 

“It’s quite chilly out there. An electric blanket? That would be perfect right now.” Duck was surprised when Indrid came in, turning around in shock. Indrid was standing in the entryway, his disguise still wearing the shirt and pants from last time Duck saw him, not very good against the February cold. 

 

* * *

Later, snuggled under the electric blanket, drinking the eggnog flavoured hot chocolate, “Mothy man is best man?” Indrid chuckled.  
“It was a free shirt” replied Duck while blushing and snuggling closer.

**Author's Note:**

> First "real" fic in like 20 years. I was thinking, if they hadn't seen him since December, who's taking care of his camper?


End file.
